


Love That Burns

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some requested I write more Shacker hanging out on set filming season 5 and then someone else requested that they actually get together for once. So this is a combo of those two requests. Oh, and in this one Amy and Sarah aren't married but have had a little something going on between them for at least a year and Sarah went back to Los Angeles after filming season 4 for whatever reason you'd like to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a sex scene so please be understanding about how plain and terribly written it is.

 

 

You stare at her with such admiration as she sleeps lightly in her chair while you’re waiting around to film your next scene together. She’s so cute and small and you admire her and also you really love her. You reach your hand out and brush her bangs out of her face, your hand lingers for a minute as if maybe she’ll fade away if you pull back. But you relent and look away as your hand settles in your lap but with eyes still closed her hand finds yours and she links her fingers with yours. A blush consumes you, burning like the sun is beating down on you instead of the persistent cold rain pelting down outside. And she’s smirking because she knows the effect it’s having on you without even looking at you. Your moment of happiness is shattered when you get called to places for your next scene and you can’t remember what you’re lines are. Which Sarah will tease you about later.

When you’re wrapped for the night a loneliness fills you as you stuff your hands into your jacket and make your way towards the subway. But there’s nothing waiting for you at home, but the cold rain makes you want to curl up sipping tea and watching some old noir film. You’re tired and your heart aches and you have only a few more days left of filming and it’s so bittersweet. When you get home you realize how exhausted you are when the warmth of your apartment hits you. You don’t remember how but you end up standing under hot water, your forehead resting against the tiled wall. When the hot water runs out you drag yourself from the steam filled bathroom and collapse on your empty bed. Wet hair, naked long limbs, and all.

Burrowing under the covers you think it’d scare a girl to find the bedroom lights switching off and the bed behind you dipping. A strong arm wrapping around your waist and a kiss gently planted on your shoulder. But you gave her a key to your apartment a year ago and you welcome her presence. In fact you never want her to leave this bed.

“Sarah, please don’t go away again.”

And suddenly you’re very much awake because her hand is making its way down your abdomen and tracing patterns on the inside of your thigh. It’s not a reassurance that she won’t go away but maybe she’ll burn her presence into you so deep that maybe you won’t notice when she does go away. She’s so beautiful and small and strong and when she takes you in her arms like this it makes you forget everything you are. You’re like yin and yang, you’re the Root to her Shaw, you’re the Bess Marvin to her Nancy Drew. But sometimes she seems like air that always kisses at your neck and slips through your fingers. You crave her and when she goes away it hurts.

“I’m not going away again, unless you’re with me.”

And you gasp as her hand finds you so wet you’re almost a little embarrassed that she always has this effect on you. You suddenly need to see her face so you’re pushing away and straddling her waist. Looking down at her like maybe you misheard her. But she’s smirking up at you as you lace your fingers through hers. And that’s it, that’s all you need, you don’t need her to say it out loud again. But of course she’s bucking her naked hips and throwing you off and you giggle as she does so.  
But all silliness aside she’s got you belly side down pressed into the mattress and she just loves to leave her mark by biting your shoulder. She loves your shoulders. Plus it makes you weak in the knees every time she does it. You manage to get on your knees, somehow, for a short person she sure does know how to exert her dominance over your lengthy body. You’re panting as her hand slides between your legs again and you bow your head till it hits the bed, you’re like a dog in heat so eagerly accepting her. As embarrassing as that sounds in your head. Clutching at the bed sheets you whimper her name as her fingers circle your clit.

You’re legs are trembling as she works you into a wet mess. Dipping her fingers in to test the waters and back out to circle your clit again. It is so agonizingly sweet how badly you’re body is on fire right now and you can feel her kissing a line down your back like she’s leaving little burns where her lips just were. You feel her smile into your skin when she does something a little different with her hand and it has you moaning out a, “Fuck!”

“Have I ever told you how hot it is to see you with a gun?”

“You’re bringing this up now? Oh, fuck!”

“Well, I’m just saying, it was really really...really hard for me to resist fucking you on set today. You’re so hot when you’re doing Root things.”

Looking over your shoulder at her grinning back at you you can’t help but antagonize her, “Oh, yeah? Cuz it looked like you were sleeping to me.”

She pushes your head back down and it reminds you of a joke you said about how Root loves it when Shaw uses her muscles on her and it makes you moan. You’re used to making love but right now, right now you just want her to fuck you so hard that her touch on your skin won’t ever disappear. You feel her breasts on your back as she leans down to whisper in your ear and you wish she hadn’t said that now because tears are prickling at your eyes and you scream out her name as you cum.

You’re breathing so hard and your knuckles are white from having clenched the bed sheets so tightly and she’s just nibbling at your earlobe causing a whimper to come out.

“You’re also so fucking hot when you whimper like you do.”

When you manage to get your breathing under control you somehow find the strength to pull her down to you so you can kiss her.

“It’s not fair for you to say things like that when I can’t respond right away.”

“Oh, I think you responded quickly enough.”

She giggles and you kiss her so deeply until you need to breathe and for a minute you just rest your forehead against her temple, “I love you too.”

“You’re just saying that cuz I just gave you one of the best orgasims of your life.”

Next thing you know you’re straddling her waist and hitting her in the face with a pillow, “I’m being serious, Sarah!”

You’re flustered and it’s not just because you can feel all the wetness that dripped down your legs now sticking to Sarah’s stomach too. And there’s no doubt that Sarah can feel it too because her pupils are blown just from the feel of it.

“Then show me, show me how much you love me.”

And you do, it may not be as rough and primal like how she fucked you earlier but it burns just as hot. And after, you guys continue to fuck and make love all night long, you wake up and she’s still there. And she can feel you think about it too hard and turns throwing her arm over you and she whispers in your ear, “I said I wouldn’t go away unless it was with you. Now go back to sleep.”

You smile and bite your lip and you kiss her hand before you fall back asleep wrapped in her arms that won’t ever leave you.


End file.
